Afterthoughts
by Grey Tulip
Summary: Kim is slowly falling in love. Bit by bit, she reflects upon it. KiGo
1. Chapter 1

She had been in rare form today. We escaped her wrath and defeated Drakken as always, though. Or should I rather say: we had defeated Shego? She was the real challenge. While the newspapers always said something about Drakken's newest invention it was her who really could take over the world if she tried to. Drakken would never manage to, and I am certain she knows. She is a mercenary for a reason, that is for sure. It is most likely the payment (Drakken should have gigantic funds, wherever he gets them), but I am sure it is also she enjoys the fighting, though it sometimes ends up with her in prison. Not as often as I would like to, but still. I have to say I do enjoy fighting her. For some reason or the other I do. Unlike Ron. He still fears her, even if she never tries to fight him directly. I know he fears for my safety, too. Every friend would do, I guess. A boyfriend for certain.

I really should start thinking about him as my boyfriend. He is, after all. I should, but it feels wrong. I like him, really I do, even though he is sometimes goofy and left-footed. It is just that he was always there from my childhood days until now, always my best friend, always there for me to listen and talk to, but always as a friend. It just seems I cannot talk to him like I did in before. It is odd, really, but since we are an item I do not speak to him about myself anymore. It just feels wrong. I miss that. And it feels weird to kiss him. Like when I kiss my brothers. I do that, too, but it feels just like that with Ron, like an amiable kiss. The moment he tries to do more I always stop. It feels so damn crude to go any further I always break the kiss. We are such brilliant friends it has to fit. Maybe if I give it some more time it will all come out well. Maybe I should talk to Monique about it. After all, she is the one who has some experience with boys. She will know what I do wrong. Yes, I will do just that. And it will all work out, I am sure. It has to.


	2. Chapter 2

She beat me! She beat me and they got away. I am lucky Ron had already managed to deactivate Drakken's new doomsday device, or otherwise we all would now have to deal with Drakken as leader of the world. Or (more likely) with Shego disposing herself of Drakken and taking over the world herself. Now that would be so the drama!

How on earth could one little sentence intimidate me that much? How could I be so caught off guard by a little taunt? I had never been before. "Have a problem with your little boyfriend, princess?", she asked. She had hit the nail on the head. I do not know how she knew, maybe from the way I and Ron interacted, which had grown sometimes awkward over the last few missions. It had thrown me completely off. I could not help but remember Mo telling me "I know you like him and you don't wanna hurt him, but really, GF, if you two don't fit as boyfriend and girlfriend, then you don't fit. If that's the case, and I'd say it is, better end it now rather than never." Even now, that sets my mind reeling. If we have a problem so obvious someone can see it, even if it is Shego, who knows me in a way few others do due to our continuous fights, maybe it really is best to just call it off. I will have to sleep on it. It is a decision I cannot just make overnight.

And then there was the way Shego reacted. She had me in a hopeless position. She could have done anything to me. Honestly I thought she would. She would never kill, but I thought she would at least bind me to a chair or torture me with taunts, but she did neither. Instead, she just said "Gotcha, Kimmie" with a smirk as broad as the Mississippi, winked at me, and off she was, with Drakken in tow. If I did not know better I would say she flirted with me. But really she always does. She is taunting me all the time, and then those pet names. Even my parents would not dream of calling me princess. Or cupcake. Or pumpkin. Even though Kimmie-cub is not far behind.

So she was doing hat to intimidate me further for future fights. I have to admit it is working. There is something about her that always distracts me, and her constant flirting encourages it. I would not go as far as to call it attraction (I prefer guys, even though I do not oppose to same-sex relationships. Even if she is kind of hot in that skintight leotard she always wears. It shows off all her curves, and she is curvatious after all). But there is a certain – something – I cannot really place.


	3. Chapter 3

You should not feel blue after defeating your nemesis. I do, still. It was a dirty victory. I had defeated her with her own weapons, in some way. But Shego had never hit as far below the belt as I had today. She had asked me something about my love life. She was taunting, of course, as always. I cannot even remember what exactly it was she said. Something about my situation with Ron. Sure I was stressed. I had sworn to myself to break up with him, but found myself unable to do it. I am afraid I will hurt him, but I know with every second I wait it also gets worse. Not that that would be any excuse. So when she asked, I replied: "At least I have a love life, unlike you." It was a dirty hit, but obviously it cut deep. If you always have to move from lair to lair, there is only so much social life you can have. And Drakken really could not count as a love interest. My retort had her staggering, and very soon both she and Drakken were on their way to a nice cell in GJs best prison. Though, of course, they already had escaped before they got there at all.

But what really had me reeling was what she said as they were taken to prison. "I am proud of you, pumpkin. I finally taught you evil, too." I do not want to be evil. But she was right. I have taken a great step towards it. I will have to say sorry to Shego first the next fight. It will be awkward, but really it is the only thing I can do to undo my guilt.

And then there is the thing with Ron. I want to end it now until it will destroy our friendship as well, but every time I want to tell him I shy away. I can see now it cannot work out, but I also see he still thinks we are meant to be together. I am so afraid our short relationship has already destroyed our friendship I just cannot. I have to keep trying, though. If I do not tell him it will destroy our friendship as well as both of us.


	4. Chapter 4

I can hardly say I am not surprised by today's events. I apologized to Shego for being such a bitch. I had expected her to at least taunt me some, but nothing. Once again! It seems I tend to see Shego rather like the badass she always makes everybody believe she is than her real self. All she did was joking about her always staying a virgin. I doubt she would do as a nun, but still. And when we were suddenly in a room just the two of us, our fighting having moved us away from the main laboratory where Ron and Drakken were fighting, as usual, she said to me: "You have to tell him, princess, you know that, surely? If you haven't told him by the next time we meet, I will. And don't look at me like that, you know I will." She smirked. She has to be pure evil to force me like that!

So here I sit, fiddling nervously with my hair while stammering along. I really have no idea what to tell him. I told him I wanted to speak to him, but here we sit in the back of the jet that will take us home, and I sit next to him, and I do not know what to do. I can go at it in a direct way, just saying: "It's over", but that is all but a gentle way. Or I can beat around the bush, just leaving hints. But I cannot lie, neither tell only half the truth, so that is out as well. Plus, he most certainly would not get it if I just hint. So I say a plain "Ron, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't keep up a relationship I cannot believe in. It's over."

It is not much better than the first idea, but it is out. I never thought it would be, but it is a relief. I hated acting around him. I see the hurt on his face as he asks what he did wrong, tells me he would do anything to try again, like a wounded animal he slashes out, but I know I did the right thing. I realize it was the treat Shego placed on me that got me going. I thought it was cruel, but really it is not. She helped me in getting out of a situation that I thought was hopeless. She helped me! Why would she help me? She had no reason to. I was her nemesis, after all. Shego did not fit the last time. She released me in a situation where she had complete control over me with nothing more but a "Gotcha". She had forgiven me for hurting her without a comment. And she had helped me with a personal problem. That was so out of character for her, I have no idea what could be more.

"Are you even listening to me?", Ron asks me angrily. "You just broke up with me and now you're already spacing off. Who's the new guy you're thinking about. I can see it. You're dreaming of him. Tell me who he is." He is very loud by now, almost screaming. "I don't think about any guy." "Nonsense", he cries. He is hurt and jealous but I could not care less. He could show me at least a bit of respect. It is not like I had wanted to hurt him or anything. He could at least believe what I am telling him. "For the record", I say, in a voice that has a more than subtle dangerous undertone, "I had been thinking about Shego, who obviously was in a way better mood than you are. Not about some guy."

"You into Shego? Oh god." He clearly gets something wrong here. He seems to think I have left him for Shego! Who is first of all a girl, secondly a thief and sidekick to an evil genius, and without wanting to be racist, she is after all a green mutant with blazing hands. "I am not into Shego! Calm down, Ron", I answer. But he has already gone to take a seat further away from me. His back is turned pointedly at me. The moment the plane lands he quickly walks over to his house, not even bothering to turn towards me once. It will all work out soon, I am sure, but right now I feel like losing a friend for some silly infatuation I once held for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. We've had princess, pumpkin, Kimmie, cuteypie and who knows what else. But "precious" is something new. Leaving aside that Shego would certainly do a good impression of Gollum from "The Lord of the Rings". But it is other than the previous. It is hard the read a taunt into it as it is actually a caring word. Would it not be Shego I would say she really does care. As it is it is probably just a new trick to confuse me. Though it would fit the odd behavior she has shown lately. That leaves the question why on earth Shego would care for her. We know each other better than many others, and we respect the other, but we are still enemies.

Or are we not? I am suddenly not that sure anymore. I never questioned our relationship in before. It was always big bad Shego and me against her to save the world. But is she really the bad girl? She is sidekick to an evil genius, true. Truth told his inventions are not really that bad a treat as they always either blow up or just plainly do not work. If she wanted to get somewhere, she could easily side with a really dangerous guy, support Al Qaida or something. Instead she prefers to stay with a lunatic who would never get mighty if his live depended on it. And I am sure the Mafia would pay better, would they not? There is that fire in her eyes while fighting, true, but I am sure it is in mine as well. And what is wrong about enjoying a good fight. She never was evil, I was just too thick to notice until I got a really broad hint.

Does that change anything? Maybe, as a fight with Shego would now rather feel like a chat with a friend than an actual fight. Though I do not really like that phrase. Something bothers me about the "friend". But I cannot put my finger on what.

I am glad Ron has come to his senses, too. Yesterday he apologized to me. Said he was sorry for making a scene. I know he still wants us to get back together and shows so in subtle gestures all the time, but I know it was right. He will realize sooner or later too. I just worry what will happen if he does not and I find someone else. He will, I am sure of it. I have be sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

It was rather odd fighting Shego while thinking of her as something else than an enemy. Instead of constantly thinking of how to gain an advantage over her I took more of my time to keep our chat (or rather banter, it had always been that) going. I even noticed how gracefully she moved while blocking and countering my own actions. She has something about her, something almost catlike, a dangerous elegance. But I did not feel intimidated by that, but rather drawn towards it, like a moth towards the light. Play with the fire and you get burned. I did not feel like I had burned something, I felt, for lack of a better description, alive. The odd thing was that all the watching and talking did not stop me from doing my best, I fought better than ever before. I actually managed to win, but she wound out of my grip and got away. Let's face it. I should have known better than to let my guard go enough for her to get away. To be completely honest I did know.

Why did I let her escape? I do not know. It was something about this mysterious feeling. What is it to begin with? Worst thing is I cannot even wait until I get to meet her again. I should definitely not look forward to meeting a villain, harmless or not. The moment I see her again she most likely has just committed a crime. I do not care. Why? And why did Ron shoot me such an odd look when we got back to our ride? It seemed almost as if he suspected me to somewhat side with Shego or something else on the lines of that.

It is all so confusing. I do not understand me, I do not understand Ron, and I definitely do not understand Shego. I do not even understand my mother. She asked whether I had a new crush when I came back home. Whatever got her that idea I do not know, but she seemed to be so sure she was really surprised when I told her I have not. She gave me exactly the same odd look Ron already gave me. I got the feeling that if he would have gone on, he would have asked just the same question as her.

I got to sleep on this. Honestly, I am in no state to face all those questions after an exhausting fight and at already one in the night. Maybe later I will figure at least some of them out.


	7. Chapter 7

„You're sure you don't have a thing for Shego?" Of course I said no. What on earth gave Ron that idea? I definitely do not have a crush on Shego. I never crushed on a girl at all, much less a villainess, and I will not start with that now.

I wonder what it would feel like to kiss her. Her lips would be soft, I think, and it would be just as sexy as she is herself. No thinking about that, Kim. Remember, you are not into Shego. Or what it would be like to… Stop. It is already bad enough I want to kiss my nemesis, I do certainly not want to think about… that.

Okay, so maybe I have a little crush on Shego. It does not have to mean anything at all. We are always so physical – Do not think about that, Kim – we are always so physical it is logical to feel some attraction. I am sure Ron does towards Drakken, too. Okay, so maybe not, but Drakken is anything but sexy and more than twice Ron's age. It is natural. And it will go away. It has to. I cannot want to have a relationship with a villainess. I do not even know her that well. Let me see.

Shego, villainess, sidekick to Drakken, but really the brain behind the team. Former member of Team Go. Left them at the age of 17. (Though I certainly would not have wanted to work with Hego or Mego for that long either.) Now 21, so four years older than me. Throws green plasma from her hands. With or without them certainly one of the best fighters of this century. Nemesis: me. Highly interested in money. Teaser. (Who else would call an enemy pet names?) Files her nails when bored. Likes romantic movies. (Found that out during one of our missions while by mistake ending up in her room instead of the lab. Also found a cuddle buddy named Herman, a snail (guess she got enough of all cuddle buddy that DNAmy could turn into vicious killers). I got a lot of information I could blackmail her with.) Birthday: the 23th of February. Hears mainly sweet music. (You really need a counterweight to being evil all the time.) Favorite colors: Green and black. Favorite food: Lasagna (She does not look like Garfield, though.)

Okay, so maybe I do know her better than most people do. Still it does not mean it is okay for me to like her. I will stop thinking about it, then it will eventually go away. I will stop thinking about how full her lips are. How her body looks so sexy. How it would be like to pull her close, to press my lips against hers, to…

Arrrrgh!


	8. Chapter 8

It is anything but easy to fight while trying (and failing) not to look at your opponents breasts or butt. I go mine kicked as a result. Shego and Drakken escaped, leaving me standing, but barely. It is the only reason I am still awake at two in the night. My bruises keep me from falling asleep. It has, of course, nothing to do with what, or rather who, I am thinking about all the time, though I try my best not to. Why on earth do I have to fall for Shego? I could fall for a lot of boys, even a lot of girls I got a better chance of getting together with. Hell, even the chances of dating Bonnie are greater!

Still I want to, I am sure now. I want to be together with Shego, a villainess, and I want it enough to not give a damn what the rest of the world thinks about it. It is, however, easier said than done. I do not even know whether she likes me in the same way as I do her. I know she likes me, but I would bet on it being in an amiable way, born out of respect for each other, not love. Why should she fall for a teenager, a girl four years her junior? And if she had a thing for girls, she would certainly not fall for a girl without any female features. I do not even have tits.

I have to stop thinking like that, or I will lose any hope of being with her. I will try to show her how I feel. I will find a way. I am not sure how, but I will find a way.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel great, like I am flying. I am flying on a cloud across the sky. I am dreaming. I got to be dreaming. This is too good to be true. I always thought people exaggerated when they said it would feel like this. I am sure I am running around grinning like an idiot all day already, but I absolutely do not care. Neither for the odd looks both Mom and Ron already gave me.

She kissed me! I went on a mission alone to stop Shego from stealing a diamond. I had no idea what Drakken would need a diamond for, but when I got there, she told me he did not even know she was there.

"Maybe I just wanted to buy us some alone-time, pumpkin, where I knew neither the blue dolt nor the buffoon would interrupt us. I do not care for that silly diamond, but maybe I want something else in this room." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Now it was really hard to misunderstand such a broad hint. Still I was unsure what to do.

"Just kiss me, princess", she said, impatiently and a little nervous. It was obvious she was not totally sure if she had read the signs right. So I did. I held her close, and we kissed. It was an unsure kiss at first, but as it deepened it grew more and more passionate. We just stood there kissing for what was maybe half an hour, until she said:

"I gotta go, Kimmie. I will pick you up sometime later."

So now I am sitting here, waiting. Waiting for her to return. Maybe we could get away from Ron and Drakken during a raid. Or she would drop by at my house to get me for a date or something. I am waiting, but that does not necessarily mean I am waiting patiently. I am waiting because I have to. And I have no idea yet how my friends and family will react. Ron suspected something very early, but still I got a feeling he is not going to be that easy about it. My parents neither will approve of me being with a villain. I am not sure whether they will have a problem with me being with a girl, but I do not think so. The tweebs, well, they are the tweebs, I doubt they will mind, but as they are the tweebs they still will not be someone I would tell before I want everybody knowing. If they knew, it would be on every news channel in the land before I could yell: "Tweebs!" That leaves Monique. I doubt she will have a problem with this. She is so open to everything and everyone, she will be the one I should talk to first. She will be able to keep my secret.


	10. Chapter 10

I am nervous as I walk into Club Banana. I nearly hope Mo does not notice me, even if I came here to talk to her.

"Hi, GF", she greets me "nice to see you again. I nearly thought the earth swallowed you as I didn't see you for ages." Okay so maybe she is exaggerating a bit, but still she is right. We have not spoken for quite some time.

"Hi, Mo. Nice to see you, too. I know I haven't been around for quite some time, but I had something on my mind that occupied me. Can you get away for some time? I need to tell you something and then your advice on how to break it to everybody."

"Sure." She vanishes behind the counter. I hear her talking to one of her subordinates. A moment later she walks over to me. "Okay, now where shall we go? Maybe a nice little café?"

A moment later we sit in a small café, two cup of hot chocolate in front of us.

"Okay, spill it already. Who is he?", she asks. She is obviously trying to make things easier for me, but really she does not.

I nervously fiddle with my napkin. "It's not a he", I finally say.

He eyebrows shoot up. "Now I am really curious. Who is the mystery girl who managed to steal the heart of the great Kim Possible?" I am glad she is okay with it. With the part about me being lesbian (or bi? I do not know, nor care) at least. Not so sure about the villain part.

"You remember Shego?"

"Evil villainess, green glowing plasma hands? Honestly, GF?" Now that sounds not so promising. I nod numbly. "Cool. But don't ask me how to tell your parents. Mine already made a scene when I told them I had a boyfriend they didn't get to know before I slept with him. They would go up the wall if I told them I was going out with both a girl and a criminal. But I'm okay with that." I heave a sigh of relief. I hoped she would be able to advise me some, but first and foremost I am glad at least Mo is okay with it. Maybe the others will react like this, too.


	11. Chapter 11

Shego. My thoughts are circling, but only one name appears. Again, and again, and again. We were dining out, a restaurant somewhere in the Caribe (The things one can do when owning a hoverjet). We were talking about this and that, no banter this time. Okay, nearly none. It was nice just to be chatting for a change, though it felt somewhat odd. I already know her so well, I just never noticed in before. We are so alike, yet so different at the same time. And I always loved her, I know that now. How could I have been so blind?

It always feels so natural to kiss her. I love to hold her close and it just… fits. I am not sure why, but it does. We were kissing this evening, too, and it felt just wonderful. I have to be with her, and I will. She feels the same way, I know. I still have no idea on how to tell everyone, but I will… eventually.

I do not know, however, how or if we will ever be accepted by others. If people ever would walk by saying: "Hey, there go Kim and Shego, they're nice people." rather than "Hey, you see the two dykes over there? The redhead is Kim Possible, the hero, how far she's fallen, being with a villain, and a girl as well." I always tell myself I do not care, but I know I do. It will not change the way I feel, but still it would be nice if we could walk down a street without receiving dirty looks.

Neither do I know how to get together with her when she is still a wanted criminal. Nothing in this world will make me join Drakken, he already is enough of a pestilence without having to work for rather than against him. Though, as Shego put it, he is "a nice guy as long as he is not, ranting, whining, or somewhere near his mother. Which leaves about half an hour a day." Maybe the GJ would actually give her a detention (it is way too costly to build a new prison every time she broke out of one) but I am afraid that would include joining Team Go again. And if I know one thing she definitely will not do it is working together with her brothers again. Maybe she could join Team Possible instead, but I would say there is no way of Ron agreeing to that. It is all so complicated! I sometimes hope Shego would just be the nice boy next door. It would be so much easier.


	12. Chapter 12

I could have guessed Ron would not be okay with us. Still, I may have been able to break it to him a bit more gently. Not that it was planned that way. But it was a risk we took, sneaking away during a fight to a far corner there was the risk of Ron or Drakken walking in on us. Or both, as it was the case. As Drakken said (rather ranted) later, they had noticed we had fled the scene and agreed to a momentary truce to find out what we were doing. They found us making out in an abandoned hallway. It can be, I agree, a rather disturbing sight seeing your ex-girlfriend snogging someone else. This does not mean you have a right to slap her new girlfriend, as he did. I never thought he could ever be angry enough at her to overcome his fear of her. He was.

I am glad Shego did not even hit him, but instead just grabbed his arms saying: "Let her choose." She tried to reason with him, and had he been as conscious as he normally is he would have reacted in another way, but as he was not, he instead huffed and ran out, and took the ride home alone. Drakken reacted more calm and collected, though I am quite sure he still thinks Shego only wants to be with me to make me join them. Other than of fighting, I had a nice chat with both Drakken and Shego before they escaped by hoverjet. It have been I had not that close an eye on them. It might even have been I too was in that hoverjet and they dropped me off at my home.

I had not that much time with Shego unfortunately. So now I am lying here waiting for her to arrive, though I know she will not come over tonight after what happened in the day. She will have to clear things with Drakken. Still I wait for her, in the desperate hope she may be there against all odds. Seems like I am growing a little attached. Okay, so maybe I am already attached, and not only a little. I do not care that much.

After today, I am thinking about keeping our relationship secret for a while, though. After how Ron reacted. I am not so sure whether to tell my parents so soon without anything more formidable.

A soft knock to my window interrupts my thoughts. "Hello princess, care for a ride?" I can think about anything else later. Right now, I am on an unexpected date.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay, so this one is really short, but as it is a prolepsis for the next chapter it will stand on his own anyways. Sorry for the grammatical errors in the previous chapter. I see I have overlooked a few germanisms. I will not try to rewrite it, though as, I am only going to make it worse if I do._

We had such a wonderful evening, I do not want to end it now. We already kissed goodbye for a very long time, but I want to continue.

"Please", I whisper, "stay here for tonight."

She smiles at this, but answers firmly: "We can't, you know that, Kimmie. What if somebody finds us?" I grin at this.

"The room's soundproof, and my mother just knocks, never enters my room in the morning. Any more questions?"

She smirks in that incredibly infuriating way only she can do, before answering: "Yes. What are we gonna do in here for the next few hours?" It is a rhetorical question really. It is not like there were that many different things two lovers would do at night in an empty room with abed in the middle.

"I know I am always the good girl, but I not that innocent I can't think of some things we could do in here for the night, you know?" I firmly grab the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head while purring into her left ear: "How about we just get naked and I show you? "


	14. Chapter 14

I stare at the heap of messed up raven-black hair on my pillow in wonder. I notice I am still holding her in my arms. How on earth did I get to be with this wonderful girl? She is everything I adore in a lover. She is witty, intelligent, gentle (if she wants to), nice (same as before), curious, adventurous, caring and loving all at the same time. Concerning this, the fact she is both beautiful and sexy is a mere bonus. Though I ought to say, it is a bonus I enjoyed very much last night.

I softly stroke her hair. She is still half asleep, but I can hear her let out a contented sigh. I can hardly believe I got to be her first as she got to be mine. And as far as I am concerned, she is going to be the first and only person I am ever going to sleep with. I just hope she feels the same way as I do.

I can feel her body against mine. With the one arm that is still around her I can just feel her waist, but I remember every detail. The curve of her neck, the swell of her breasts, the abs down her flat belly, her long legs. And everything I between them. I softly nuzzle her neck, soaking in her scent.

Just at this moment, the door flies open. "Kimberley Ann Possible, I am gonna remind you one last time…" Damn, it seems like I was so comfortable I overheard Mom's knocking. "Okay, young girl, I am gonna see you and your boyfriend downstairs in fife minutes." Wait, boyfriend? It then occurs to me the only thing Mom can see are a heap of red and a heap of black hair, so she assumes it a boy next to me in the bed. "Oh, and for the record: The only people who are allowed to have sex in this house are your Dad and I." At this comment, my ears are turning crimson red.

The moment the door shuts behind Mom, Shego turns to me. "I told you this might happen, pumpkin."

"I know", I say. "I still wouldn't want to turn back time if I had the chance to. There is no way I would want to miss last night." I kiss her softly. "Come on, "boyfriend", let's face our trial."

A few minutes later I enter the kitchen. We agreed I would better go alone first to explain some things. "Where is your boyfriend?", Mom asks me directly.

Dad seems somewhat stressed. "You did use some kind of protective, didn't you?" He really is overprotective. Like I would risk getting pregnant like that.

"It didn't seem very necessary", I answer, knowing a moment later that this was the wrong thing to say as both my parents stare at me in utter shock. "Not like that", I hasten to add, "it's just there is no way she could possibly get me pregnant." The first half of it is out. So I am with a girl. If my parents accept that, I can add the second half, the one about the wanted criminal, and we will see what happens. It seems to work out okay, way better than I thought given the circumstances (after all I had not planned to tell my parents after my mother walking in on us). Dad seems surprised, but not shocked. Mom even gives me a look that says something like: I knew that already.

"I tried my best, though, princess", a well-known voice adds from the off. I can feel a heavy blush creeping up my cheeks; remembering last night I know exactly what she is talking about.

I can see the wheels inside Mom's head turning. She has to remember Shego's voice. We once met her together, and she was here when she was Miss Go. There are not that many people who would call me princess as well. It is hard to forget a person who has green skin and throws plasma bolts, kidnapped you once and fights your daughter on a regular basis. Obviously she remembers her all too well, because she gives another look that this time clearly says: You cannot be serious.

Dad. however, is still oblivious. He is trying to stomach the fact I am with a girl, while the second surprise is already walking into the room.

"Weren't you a wanted criminal last time we looked?", Mom asks Shego, finally regaining her voice.

Shego just shrugs. "I still am. I can stop though. I can see the doubts you have, but really it ain't gonna change anything." She gently rests her hand on my arm. looking at my parents directly.

My mother smiles at this, but looks at me. "You gotta choose, Kimmie-cub. I will be okay with it if you want to be with Shego, though I would prefer if you could be so without having to look for asylum in another country." I laugh.

"Thank you, Mom." I hug her close. "We will find a way, I promise." I turn to Dad. He still looks somewhat surprised, but manages to nod an approve. I never had hoped it to be this easy.

Shego pulls me out of the room. "I am glad that worked out well. But we're both on different sides, still. So what we're gonna do now, princess?"


	15. Chapter 15

It is really good to have my best friend again. Ron may not be what one would call approving of our relationship, but at least he's willing to accept it now. I am so glad he is okay with us. I could not have left Shego just so he is satisfied, but still I want to stay friends with him. I am so glad that just as we prepared to leave the house, he came by to talk to me.

He was even more nervous when he saw Shego was there alongside me. Still, he had the guts to tell me he was sorry for flying off the handle when he found out about us, and to apologize to her for hitting her. I am happy we are best friends forever again, not some weird item everyone expected us to be but we never truly were, nor quarreling about my choice of relationship. I could see she was happy for me, too, and thus excepted Ron's apology without any further ado. He also asked if the both of us wanted to accompany him for lunch one of the next days. I can tell he still is feeling uncomfortable around Shego, but he is trying to be okay with our relationship though. I guess I cannot count on him to do any more at the moment that try, but still.

"You can come in now, Agent Possible, Shego", Dr. Director's voice came from behind the door. GJ headquarters, that was where we were right now, to speak to her about the terms for an eventual return to being hero for Shego. It had been a torture to get here already, as every single agent we met on our way in wanted to immediately arrest Shego, and it was quite exhausting to fend them all off. But then again, what are the two of us the best fighters of the world for?

I cannot help but feel anxious. I am almost sure that many people are not going to like this. Even if Shego never committed any crime past theft and bodily harm, she still is a known criminal. I am not so sure if I want this anymore, suddenly.

I cast a sidewise glimpse at her. She seems bored, but inside I can see she is nervous. She is willing to do this, even if she is not sure what she will get out of it. Memories flood my mind. Shego and I. Fighting, kissing, holding hands, dining out, loving each other… A wave of affection rushes through me. She is willing to do this for me. And I am worrying about reputation! If I could, I would take back that thought, but I cannot. I can only do it better. And the next time I doubt us, I doubt her, I will remember.

"Come on, princess. Stop daydreaming. Let's pay Cyclops a visit."


	16. Chapter 16

"So, what do you want?", Dr. Director asks us, then, turning to me, adds "It has to be important, I'm sure. You never dragged a wanted villain into my office before." I have to suppress a grin. There is something oddly strange about that sentence.

Looking at her directly, I say in what I hope is a level voice "There has never been one who wanted to leave crime before." She smiles knowingly. I swear this woman can look straight into your soul and dig out your deepest secrets without you having any chance of defense.

"It wouldn't have to do anything with the fact you two come in here like the best of friends, or should I say, lovers?" It is a rhetorical question, she already has all of that figured out, though somehow we both manage not to blush.

"So", she says, sighing, "what shall I do now. I can't just let a well-known villain walk the streets unperturbed. "But", she adds as an afterthought, "I can't just lock you up either" she is looking at Shego intently now, then turns back to me "as I would lose my best agent as well." I am mentally chewing my fingernails, begging her to find a solution. She does. Turning to Shego once more, she continues: "As you are willing to switch sides, I think it will be enough to but you under surveillance. And who would be better suited for that task than the woman who was able to keep you at bay all the time, Kim Possible."


	17. Chapter 17

The obstacles really were not enough. My parents did not want us to sleep in the same bed in their house, so we have moved into Shego's apartment by now. It is quite roomy, as no one ever thought of taking her ill-gotten money away from her. We still visit my parents regularly, though. She is rather easy with them by now, which I am very glad for. Ron nearly flipped when I told him Shego was going to accompany us on our missions and that we were moving together, but he got over it eventually. He still is dreading she might one day go evil all over again, but it has gotten better. He is trying real hard to be a friend to her instead of hating her, and even though at first I am sure he only did that for me, by now he does it because he really wants to be her friend. Monique was as easy-going as even on meeting Shego. We already met several times, the three of us, and she and Shego actually grew pretty good friends. Even the majority of the public has been supporting. Occasionally someone throws an insult at us on the street, but most people are rather supportive than anything else, some even telling us they envied us for having the guts to pull this through. The only real stray light was my grandmother who said she could not really accept me being with another girl. She still comes to see me, but she just pretends I and Shego are only roommates. It hurts, but it could be way worse, I recon. After all, everyone else is accepting of our relationship.

A smile plays along my lips. All the problems we had and have about Shego being with me seem insignificant compared to the intense joy I feel just looking at Shego. My Shego. I am feeling giddy all over. It seems so unbelievable. We finally can be together and nobody is going to put her to jail, instead I can be with her all the time.

"I love you", I mumble sleepily into her direction. She pulls me closer, and though it is dark, I am sure she is smiling.

"I love you, too", she says. And that is all I need to know right now.

The End


End file.
